


Missing Blankets

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Blankets, F/M, Fluff, Love, bucky bein cute, i needed fluff in my life, snuggles, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt - Blankets and pillows keep vanishing through the tower





	Missing Blankets

Head Cannon - Prompt

Bucky

Sometimes pillows and blankets go missing from around the tower. They can usually be found in a spare or empty room with Bucky somewhere in the pile of them. 

-Reader insert maybe with her missing as well and the team finds them cuddled up and asleep

-=-=-

"Tony, have you seen Buck?" Steve peeked his head into the lab where Tony was elbow deep in the business end of one of his suits, covered in oil and burn marks with old rock music blaring all around him. 

"Nope." Tony gives a clipped reply, yanking a cluster of wires out of the suit he's working on. As Steve nods to leave, Tony sits up and removes the goggles from his head. "By the way, my intern hasn't shown up today. And no, I did not sexually harass her, or whatever, her I like." Tony goes back to working while Steve slips from the lab. 

Another half hour and he still hasn't found his friend. Normally, Bucky vanishes some days on end but he's always on the property. He scratched his growing beard as he wondered where his friend could have wandered off to this time. Steve worried sometimes, Bucky would have nightmares still every so often and refuse Steve's help. While Steve was hurt, he respected Bucky's wishes but that left the other super soldier without emotional support while he sequestered himself away from everyone else. 

Sighing Steve went to the kitchens to find a snack, hoping maybe he could locate Tony's new mechanical assistant while there. It wasn't like the new recruit to be late of miss a day of work, she loved her new job and everyone knew it. Chewing on an apple a shadow passed in the corner of his eyes and Steve paused, lifted his gaze to the far corner of the hallway where a socked foot was vanishing around a corner. Curious, Steve followed. The door to an empty office closed with a barely there click and Steve's moved to lean his ear against the door from the outside, curious to what was going on. 

"I grabbed some snacks.." Steve paused and eyes narrowed, that was your voice soft as a whisper in the dark room. "Hey, scoot over." A soft bout of rustles and the crinkling of wrappers then then silence again. Steve stayed for several more minutes but was found with nothing else to go on. He didn't want to open the door and find something he shouldn't have but he was growing more curious by the minute. 

Walking back down the hall and to the lift, Steve made his way into Tony's labs once again that day. "Hey, Tony? Can you pull up feed in one of the empty rooms on the communal floor?" Tony poked his head up from his work table and rose a single dark eyebrow. Wordlessly doing as asked, pulling up feeds from all the empty rooms until he found what Steve had been trying to find. 

In the darkened room, the blinds drawn, the desks were formed into a three walled shape that faced open to the blank wall. In that space were all the missing blankets and pillows from the television and gaming rooms that nobody could find the past few days. Candy and pop-tart wrappers were strewn about a tangle of limbs and feet. A metal am was visible as it cradled the sleeping body of you against Bucky's chest. In your doze you nuzzled into his arm as his other hand reached out to card through your hair. His metal limb like a strap holding your back to his chest, his palm gently over your opposite hip. 

"Dammit, Tin-Can... Stop making nests!" Tony yelled at the screen. The two of you unable to hear him and Steve watched as Bucky thread his other arm around your waist to hold you close as he lowered his chin to your shoulder and closed his eyes in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
